Reincanaration
by GAotaku
Summary: Story about vampires. Mikan is a servant and Natsume is a prince. Check it out! REVIEW PLEASE One-shot


**Reincanaration**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**One-shot**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi!**

_Hell, Crimson_

_Year X519 _

It was another tiring day of school.

There was never happening anything interesting, but today the class 1B of the Gakuen Alice high-school-department should receive interesting news concerning their beloved prince.

The prince is the oldest son of the king of the northern vampires. The Hyuugas, royal family name, were well liked by the fellow vampires, especially the prince out ran his father in popularity.

He had got messy raven hair that stood in perfect contrast to his pale alabaster skin. Though it is an abnormality, he had piercing blood red eyes, eyes that fitted the description about them, that the normal humans once made.

His name came after a rare fruit his mother had carved when she was pregnant with him: Natsume. It did not sit well with him after hearing the origin of his name but he beared with it.

Their reign was unquestioned. No one dared to oppose them since they all possessed powerful abilities called "Alice".

Ioran Hyuuga, current king, was blessed by the Voice-Pheromone-Alice, that allowed him to command someone on will without resistance.

Not only had he a strong Alice, but very good negation skills as well.

Unlike his ancestors he did not sought war. With his crowning peace resumed between his land and the other land a different family ruled over.

It was easy for the king to create a peaceful relationship, because Kaoru Igarashi, now a Hyuuga since he had married her, was the best friend of the queen from the other land, Yuka Yukihara.

When he first met his wife he did not know about her friendship and was overcome with surprise the day he found out.

It was unspoken naturally not to come into contact with inhabitants of the other land.

They have been enemies since ancient times, so that friendship could be created was something unheard of.

But neither of the two women cared about old unreasonable hatred instead they became inseparable friends.

The land of the Hyuuga's is called Crimson and the land of the Yukihara's is called Sakura. Crimson for the sometimes bloodthirsty nature and Sakura which symbolizes peace and kindness, but it could be sharp as a blade in dire states.

Now it has been 600 years since Ioran had claimed his birthright.

The reservation slowly disappeared and as a sign of peace the Gakuen Alice had been built.

At the school the children of both lands studied together and were given no restrictions to befriend each other.

The student's of the class Natsume attended were happily chatting when suddenly a boy stormed in.

Like most vampires he had above average looks. His hair was a dirty brown just like his eyes. The most alluring feature was his infectious smile that was always plastered on his face.

The boy quickly scanned the crowd of people inside the room until he found whom he searched.

It was an everyday occurrence that Koko made such an entrance so no one asked why he was in such a hurry.

He crossed the room in a fast manner. "Ruka! You need to help us! Natsume is going berserk in the palace. The guards are barely managing to hold him back from destroying everything."

Ruka furrowed his eyebrows. "Berserk? Why should he do that? Are you trying to play a joke on me again?"

Koko grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the class. "No, dude. I am serious this time. Uncle told him that he is going to arrange a marriage for him since he is not willing to make a contract. You know how touchy he is about this subject."

On that Koko did not need drag his friend anymore. Ruka was aware about the prince's unwillingness to make a contract.

As soon they exited the building they summoned their bat-like wings and flew over to the palace.

The few guards that were patrolling had nervous looks and always glanced in the direction of the throne room.

At the sight of Ruka they became relieved, knowing he would be able to calm Natsume down enough so the palace would not be destroyed.

They landed just shortly before the entrance making their way by foot. No one was able to use wings on the place grounds, a spell made them disappear. Custody after a tragic accident over 400 years ago.

Once they entered Koko and Ruka could feel the building slightly shaking, prove of the prince's rage.

To reach the throne room they needed to walk upstairs, then go right down a long corridor. It took them a few minutes until they came into the sight of a grand door embedded in gold and crimson.

Once they pushed the door open a scream full of furry greeted them.

The king and the queen were sitting on their respective throne. Both had a sad look, as well weary expression from their sons resistance.

Because Natsume is the first born, he was expected to succeed his father - with a queen standing by his side.

It would still take a few more decades before Ioran would step down, but with Natsume's persuvasive attitude his parents knew he would reign alone.

As father the king wanted to see his son settled down with a own family and he would do everything in his power to make sure it happened, even if it meant to force Natsume in an arranged marriage.

Of course they chose someone who he will come to accept, but as soon Kaoru spoke the word arranged marriage he made a tantrum.

In this moment Natsume was hold down on the ground by two guards.

Next to them crouched a young girl, her hands clasped together like in a prayer. Mikan was a southern vampire working in the palace as a maidservant to the queen, as another sign that different cultures could live in one place without problems.

She had an useful Alice, which could copy another Alice in 2km radius. Not only was Mikan able to copy, but she could memorize up to ten Alice. When the owner was near her then the output of the Alice she copies was higher, too.

Luckily Mikan was peaceful by nature so no one needed to fear that she may misuse her power. One of the Alices she memorized was the southern kings Nullification Alice.

It was useful in times like these, where she was able to nullificate the prince's Fire Alice.

Without further ado Ruka motioned the guards to pull Natsume on his feet and let go off him.

When they were facing each other Ruka gave him a serious glare and slapped him had across the pince's cheek. "Natsume Hyuuga! How can you even _think _about using your Alice here? You could endanger innocent lives if you are out of control. Do you want people to mourn after their beloved ones just because of you? They will take it as hard as you did when _that_ happened. Do not tell me you forgot! I am sure _you_, out of all, remember it as clear as the sky."

Ruka's accusation brought the prince back to his senses. There was no way that he could forget about the man who lost control over his Ice Alice and killed dozens of innocent vampires, himself included.

"Obviously not... But that does not mean my old man can marry me off like I am some kind of possession."

Ruka shook his head disappointed, his blond hair shadowing his pitying cellulan eyes.

No one knew the prince better than himself, he always said what was needed - wether it was to help, to cheer up or to calm, but even Ruka still could not comprehend the immense grief his best friend was feeling.

"Can I stop now?", Mikan asked. Her voice was light and when she was laughing it sounded angelic. Ruka admired the girl.

She was one of the few feminine vampires who were not desperate to get Natsume's attention. Maybe her biggest reason was that she had already found her mate.

Already at a young age of 40 she met her fiancee, who was a guard in this palace.

It was good that Mikan was a lovely girl liked by all, after all the guard was from Crimson while she was from Sakura.

_Ruka's POV_

I gave her a smile and nodded my head.

I turned my head to Natsume again and catched him discreetly watching Mikan.

His eyes had a glimmer that I have only seen him use on one person.

If I was not wrong I would describe it as longing. A longing for his mate.

That confused me, because I knew that his mate was one of the victims from that accident where a man lost control.

I searched through my memories for an explanation. Than it occurred me.

It was only a tale my grandfather told me, a believe, but what if it was true?

I did not want to see Natsume in pain. A vampire who found his mate and made a blood contract with another did not survive the ceremony without life-long consequences.

I heard Koko sucking his breath sharply in. From my peripheral vision I could see his eyes asking only one question:" Are you sure?"

I began to think hard for another reason, but there was none.

As a friend I could not stand letting something bad happen to Natsume, when I could shield him from it. My brain worked up a simple plan and I made sure Koko heard it as well.

Koko did not seem delighted. Neverless he did as I suggested.

He came up behind Natsume, who was not paying attention to him, but glared at his parents who were discreetly talking.

_Normal POV_

Koko was a trained lethal warrior, so he was able to knock Natsume out with one strong punch.

The guards gasped and moved to arrest him for hurting a royal family member, but Ruka waved them away. Unsure at what to do they looked for orders from their king.

He saw what happened and he knew that it was Ruka who gave Koko the order. Without words he asked for an explanation.

"Your Majesty. Did you know that my grandfather was supposed to be the one to marry the queen of two generations ago?"

"I am aware of that. My father mentioned it to me when he was still alive. Rauji Nogi choose to marry a noble instead of my grandmother. Is there something important about that?"

The kings eyes went into dangerous slits following all his movements. It pressured Ruka not to waste time.

"I think there is. There was a reason behind my grandfather's action. Allow me to tell you what I heard from him. Before he became a candidate as possible king he had met his mate. She was a new hired servant in his household.

Grandfather immediately courted her, but as the fate was on his bad side she was taken away from him soon after she gave in to his courtship. Now comes the interesting part: two decades after she died and ten years after he was chosen, he met a noble.

My grandmother as it happens. The moment he met her his heart ached, the same feeling he had with the servant.

At first he was confused. I mean we all know that a vampire can only have one mate. He trusted his thought to a good friend, who worked out a theory.

From here on it is all a hypotheses. In the ceremony we bind us to someone else with a bottle that contains a small part of our soul, no? Then it would mean that it is our soul which helps us to find our counterpart. What if the soul of the dead lives on?"

Ioran's eyes widened. "You are playing at reincarnation." It was not a question, but a statement.

Ruka nodded his head. "Yes, Your Majesty. I, for one, did not believed in that. Until now I always pushed it away as a tale you tell small children, but maybe there is some truth behind it.

You must be asking yourself why I am telling you this. It is about Natsume's mate.

I think the real reason behind his resistance, is not that he is not over the princess death, but that he had met her reincarnation.

To many Natsume seems selfish. Yet we all here know that he is everything but. He clearly does not want her to have any negative feelings.

The person I am suspecting to be the reincarnation, has already found her own mate in this life. So instead of telling, he suffers alone while watching her live a happy life.

If he would be awake in this moment I am sure he would be trying to kill me, making sure that no one will ever find out, what he probably realized, when he met her for the first time.

I have not seen the truth, because I was blinded by the fact that Natsume's mate is dead.

I should have started suspecting when he stopped being interested in any kind of relationship with a female after her soul's reincarnation appointment here.

I hope you can forgive my improper behaviour. And lastly you would want to hear who I am talking about. Well, it is someone in this room." He turned around to Mikan.

She was sitting on the ground with the prince's head on her lap. Her hands tracing invisible lines on his faces in a soothing manner.

" I believe it is you, Mikan Sakura. You have got the same name as princess Mikan Yukihara and the same birthday date. You may look different than her, but a few moments ago I have seen Natsume looking at you, the way he had looked at the princess. There is no doubt about it."

Mikan's finger stopped on their track. Her caramel eyes showing her shock at his revelation.

" Nogi-san... I am in no position to deny what you said since I can not prove you wrong.

About the Highness feelings: Do you not think that it could be that he simply, not that I want to sound arrogant, loves me? And that I share the same name as our lands princess is only because I was born on the same date as her.

King Izumi wanted my name to be what it is now. As you know my family represents our lands peacefulness in any way.

We never took anyones life as long they did not threaten one of us.

Princess Mikan is the only princess who never was able to hate anyone. She forgave you when you asked for it. She loved you even when no one else did. She showed kindness towards those who never was given it. She suffered with you though she never met you and did not know the reason behind your grief. She shared what she possessed with those that did not have anything.

She was the light in many people's life and all about her was pure and innocent. And I was raised to be like that since my childhood.

Do you not think that because I act and behave like her, is the Highness' reason to love me? Because I remind him of his mate?" Mikan tried to reason it out. She could not and did not wanted to believe that she was the princess' reincarnation.

To many it would be a honor, but to her who was raised to be someone she was not, it was a nightmare.

Not only that, Mikan knew that if it was really true than she would be forced to become the prince's wife. His high social status allowed him a better position than her soon-to-be ex-fiancé.

The king's voice was in a plea as he spoke." She is right, Ruka. But... I do not want to let a chance slip away. If what he said is true than Natsume should be irresistible to your blood. He will be drawn to it and have the urge to drink it. Mikan I am asking of you, not as a king, but as a father, would you help me to test him out?"

_Mikan's POV_

I stopped my body from trembling. It scared me to think that everything was true.

Since my childhood I was told how to behave and think, I never could do or say what I wished.

It pleased my parents' to be given the honor of raising a daughter with the same name as our princess and moreover the king blessed me.

They were always nice as all the others i have met, but they did not see me for who I am. To them I was 'princess Mikan'.

At the age of 40 there was a request from king Ioran stating that if there was the possibility to exchange someone from the palace staff.

In both lands small hostility still resided in the hearts. Even if they accepted the peace, they did not believe that two so different cultures could live as one.

As a representing family to our lands name I was chosen to do the job, the Crimson send their son.

It was exciting for me to travel and live in another place where I could do as I wanted. From the moment I arrived I was not disappointed.

The other vampires I was interacting with did not awaited me to be like our princess at all.

I have even met my mate, a royal guard named Satsuko Kira, soon after my arrival. When I sent a note to my parents to inform them, they seemed to be happy for me.

There was only one thing that had confused me. No one called me Mikan only Sakura, even Satsuko. When I asked him about it, he hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

"Mikan is the name of your princess. She was the mate of our prince. I'm sure that you have heard that she died while a visit here. It was a tragic accident, where a man lost control over his Ice Alice... A few of my friends died as well. But no one took it as bad as Natsume-sama, uptil now he is mourning her death. Mostly it's because he is an aloof cloud how you call it.

Natsume-sama never let anyone inside his heart. At first there was only Ruka-sama, but then he met the princess. I hope you can forgive me that I'm not calling you by your given name. It's kinda a rule not to speak about anything concerning her and the accident."

I was shocked. I have never heard about that story. Apparently it was a forbidden theme everywhere.

The thoughts about Satsuko pained me. I loved him very much and in a few months I would celebrate my 150 birthday. 150 was the official age where you were allowed to make a contract.

In only a few month nothing but the death would have allowed me to let another drink my blood by will.

Even the king must needed to respect tradition. That was the only custom existing in both lands. Right now I could not say no.

Satsuko once told me that he would do everything the king, his saviour, asked of him. My mind went blank as I moved my head up and down.

Carefully I raised the prince's head and let Koko move his hands under his armpits to make him stand. I slowly stood up wiping away imaginary wrinkles. I heard a low groan coming from the prince.

The king waved his hand shortly in a order to give me a knive. One of the guards took out his and handed it over.

I eyed it suspiciously like it was going to come to life and kill me. In a way it was, was it not? I pushed away any remaining thoughts and stood in front of the prince.

The blade was cold as it sliced my flesh at my throat apart, my blood slowly oozed out.

I just saw the prince opening his eyes when I felt a crushing strength gripping me around my waist and my upper back.

In his half-conscious state he sucked my blood like he has not drunken in days. He did not give a thought about the pain he was injecting me.

I could barely hold my tears back, then I could feel my conscious fading away from the high blood loss. There was only one thing crossing my mind in this state:

_My fate was sealed_

Just as I lost my conciousness


End file.
